english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
T.U.F.F. Puppy (2010)
T.U.F.F. Puppy is an American animated television series created by Butch Hartman for Nickelodeon. The series aired between October 2, 2010 and April 4, 2015 on Nickelodeon, consisting of 60 episodes. Voice Cast (eps1-30, 32, 42) 'Main Cast' *Daran Norris - Chief *Grey DeLisle - Kitty Katswell *Jeff Bennett - Keswick *Jerry Trainor - Dudley Puppy *Matthew W. Taylor - Snaptrap 'Secondary Cast' *Daran Norris - Chameleon, Francisco *Jeff Bennett - Larry, Ollie *Leslie Carrara-Rudolph - Peg Puppy *Rob Paulsen - Bird Brain 'Minor Cast' *Brock Baker - Singer (ep25) *Butch Hartman - Agent Rodentski (ep5), Agent Weaselman (ep5) *Candi Milo - Classmate#1 (ep22), Lunch Ladybug (ep22), Queen (ep20) *Carlos Alazraqui - Announcer (ep6), Military Announcer#1 (ep6), Stink Bug (ep16) *Chris Parnell - Caped Cod (ep15) *Daran Norris - Agent (ep12), Announcer (ep21), Announcer (ep25), Announcer (ep27), Bad Dog (ep8), Bat, Bob Barky, Camera Man (ep12), Chameleon as Fifi (ep4), Chicken Agent (ep3), Classmate#2 (ep22), Comedian (ep28), Crazy Horse (ep10), Customer (ep24), Deep Voice Kid (ep13), Eric (ep42), Eye Patch Guy (ep14), Gorilla (ep4), Guard (ep20), Guard (ep29), Jack Rabbit, Male Squirell (ep7), Mall Patron#1 (ep2), Meerkat (ep24), Monotrail Announcer (ep11), Movie Ticket Guy (ep10), PA Announcer (ep19), Player#1 (ep16), Policeman (ep28), President of the Universe (ep22), Radio Announcer (ep2), Russian (ep30), Shark (ep7), Snake (ep22), Store Owner (ep12), TV Announcer (ep19), Tourist#1 (ep1), Waiter (ep20), Water Cooler Guy (ep22), Wolf Spitzer *Dave Boat - Slush (ep7) *Eric Bauza - Guard#1 (ep1) *Grey DeLisle - Agent Dumbo (ep21), Agent Jumbo (ep5), Baby (ep30), Beachgoer#1 (ep26), Billy (ep5), Bride (ep42), Bunny (ep5), Cashier (ep28), Charmane (ep32), Chipmunk Girl, Computer Voice (ep4), Computer Voice (ep11), Computer Voice (ep29), Concessions Girl (ep10), Counselor (ep19), Counting Cougar (ep19), Crying Kid (ep14), Dry Cleaning Lady (ep9), Ewe (ep25), Female Classmate (ep22), Female Elephant (ep24), Fire Hydrant (ep27), French Poodle (ep30), Girls (ep9), Ida Bromstein (ep27), Kid (ep12), Kid (ep13), Kitty's Mom (ep2), Librarian (ep5), Little Girl (ep8), Madame Catastrophe (ep7), Miss Petropolis (ep23), Mom (ep13), New Narrator (ep6), Operator (ep23), Possum Lady (ep8), Raccoon Kid (ep18), Recorded Message (ep6), Rita (ep5), Rudolph (ep21), Sally (ep1), School Kid (ep9), Screaming Woman (ep14), Space Witch (ep42), Tammy, Tourist#3 (ep1), Tucker (ep30), Waitress (ep7), Woman (ep7), Zippy *James Arnold Taylor - Biff (ep20), Citizen (ep20) *Jeff Bennett - Agent Grounhog (ep14), Agent Nuts, Announcer (ep7), Argh (ep30), Bad Dog (ep1), Blitzen (ep21), Bobby (ep28), Classmate#3 (ep22), Desk Guard (ep4), Duck, English Bulldog (ep30), General Warhog, Gorilla (ep7), Guard (ep17), Guard#2 (ep1), Judge (ep7), Kid#2 (ep18), Mall Patron#3 (ep2), Monkey (ep4), Mysterious Lester (ep14), Narrator (ep12), Newsreel Narrator (ep6), Owl, Policeman (ep30), Policeman#2 (ep12), Presto (ep14), Rat#1 (ep1), Reindeer (ep21), Sharing Moose, Weather Man (ep26), Willy Wombat (ep28) *Jennifer Hale - Bear (ep7), Dorothy Camel (ep7), Kid#1 (ep18), Mrs. Gizzlebaum (ep18), Old Lady Turtle (ep7), Teacher (ep18) *Jerry Trainor - American Eagle (ep30), Bingo (ep25), Dr. Rabies (ep7), Dudley Clones (ep17), Flea (ep22), Man (ep42), Mouse (ep2), Pete (ep19), TV Dudley (ep9), Wanna-Bee *Luke Edgemon - Singer (ep25) *Mary Songbird - Snowflake (ep7) *Matthew W. Taylor - Agent Moby (ep21), Announcer (ep42), Beaver (ep17), Blarg (ep30), Booby (ep17), Bus Driver (ep6), Classmate#4 (ep22), Clown (ep2), Coach Delvecchio (ep25), Cockroach (ep15), Conductor (ep20), Delivery Guy (ep14), Delivery Guy (ep17), Delivery Guy (ep27), Dr. Fineberg (ep26), Dump Truck Driver (ep11), Employee (ep13), Escape Goat (ep24), Grammer Gopher (ep19), Guest (ep4), Guy in Suit (ep22), Killer/Kyle (ep22), Mall Patron#2 (ep2), Mayor Teddy Bear, Mexican Chihuahua (ep30), Minister (ep27), Mole (ep3), Monotrail Worker (ep11), Mr. Wong, Network President (ep19), Phil (ep26), Popular Kid (ep22), Quacky the Duck, R. Suspect (ep22), Robespierre (ep25), Salesman (ep16), Santa, Shark (ep7), Snapbot (ep10), Snaptrap Clones (ep17), Stan (ep10), Store Clerk (ep14), Truck Driver (ep29), Turtle (ep12), Water Park Ticket Guy (ep10), Wedding MC (ep42) *Mick Wingert - Caped Cod (ep26) *Rob Paulsen - Alien Chicken (ep23), Bango (ep25), Delivery Guy (ep23), Elf (ep21), Guard (ep12), Guy in House Below (ep21), Judge (ep12), Kid (ep30), Komodo Dragon (ep7), M.C. (ep23), NASA Official (ep30), Policeman#1 (ep12), Zombie (ep23) *Tim Davis - Singer (ep25) *Will Matthews - Percival (ep16) Category:Cartoons Category:2010 Cartoons